Hydrocarbon-containing produced fluids from many subterranean reservoirs contain high quantities of hydrogen sulfide gases. Amine units are conventionally used to remove a large portion of the hydrogen sulfide from associated gases stripped from these produced fluids. Amine units or plants are among the most expensive and complex operating pieces of equipment in hydrocarbon production plants that need to process the high-H2S associated gas. There are a number of known manners of debottlenecking a production facility where amine units are operating at capacity. For example, switching the amine solvent from diethanolamine (DEA), to methyldiethanolamine (MDEA), in the existing equipment could boost H2S capacity by 10-15%. Also, intercoolers could be added to the amine plant to mitigate heat generation problems from the reaction between DEA or MDEA with the H2S. There is a need for other methods or processes for enhancing the production capacity of a hydrocarbon production plant without upgrading the capacity of amine units. Alternatively, there is a need for hydrocarbon production plants that can process greater quantities of hydrocarbons while minimizing the capacity of amine units.